


Irrational fears

by MCreates



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/pseuds/MCreates
Summary: Usopp has always loved the horror genre for how fun it was, he knew none of it was real so it was one thing he wasn't scared of. Sanji however is not a big fan.Usopp asks Sanji to go with him to watch a scary movie but Sanji finds himself looking away.





	Irrational fears

**Author's Note:**

> Big fat warning that this is my first fic and it's not super great  
> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated because i don't like my own writing  
> Oof

Usopp can be afraid of things, but those were irrational fears. He knew they weren't really reasonable, but they still had a chance of happening. Scary movies on the other hand. Usopp loved watching them only because he knew they weren't real. He's just watching a movie (he chose not to think about them too much or he would start getting those irrational fears here too) so when he saw a trailer of a new scary movie, his first thought was to ask Sanji to go watch it with him. "A scary movie?", at first Sanji declined, "I'm not that big a fan of them, sorry."  
"Aww c'mon! We can go, watch it, eat, whatever, then we come back home and we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?" Usopp was leaning onto Sanji's arm and kept getting closer as a kind of begging mechanic.  
"Hmm, I don't know.", Sanji's never actually told Usopp about his fear of the horror genre. Of course they're movies, they're not real, but there's something about them Sanji couldn't stand watching. He looked down at Usopp again, he had the cutest face. "We come back and do whatever I want?"

 

They got to the movie theater, popcorn and soda in hand. They get to the screening room where Sanji grew a bit nervous. "It's fine, it's just an hour and a half." He thought to himself. As the movie began Usopp was completely immersed, while Sanji was squirming in his seat looking everywhere else but the screen. "I can't possibly be this scared right? I'm just working myself up more."  
Usopp notices his movement and asked what was wrong, Sanji whispered back, "Sorry, just thinking about things. Don't worry about it though it's nothing." Usopp looks at him halfheartedly, Sanji held his hand trying to reassure him, saying that he's serious and he'll focus on the movie more. Usopp trusts him and returns attention to the movie. Sanji finds himself still fuming in his seat and after a while, he tries watching the movie only to see the boring parts, "the story" as his boyfriend would put it. More time goes by and it starts getting intense, he's expecting a jump scare at every corner but still isn't prepared for the actual jump scare when it happens, making him jump with the audience, muttering a string of curses under his breath. He looks over to his left, Usopp is completely unfazed by it all. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
Usopp grab him by the sleeve of his jacket, "Wait, I heard this is the best part!" Sanji sighs, sits back down and hesitantly looks back at the screen getting another scare, he waits out for a couple more minutes, and finally leaves to the bathroom.

He washes his face at the sink and stares at his paranoid self in the mirror. "Get it together. You're here for him, so he can have a good time. Can't let your shitty fears get in the way of his fun." After a bit more talking to himself, he walked back in the screening room. He was quickly met with Usopp's worried gaze. "Hey you ok? You were gone for a bit." Sanji hadn't even noticed, he was just glad he had less of the movie to watch.

 

Usopp was hugging Sanji's arm the walk back to his car, telling him how good the movie was and even tried filling him in on the parts Sanji was gone. Sanji told him he didn't really enjoy the movie, "It didn't seem too interesting, the story was a bit hard to follow, sorry." Usopp was clearly upset.   
"Damn, I just wanted the both of us to have a good time. Guess I was wrong about the movie?"  
"I'm sure the movie was great! I just didn't like it personally."  
"Well either way it doesn't really matter. Remember, now that we're going home, we can do whatever you want!" He hugged his arm tighter to get his point further across.  
"Honestly at this point I just want to lay on the couch in your warmth and cuddle." Usopp giggled, agreeing to the simple request.

 

When they got home Usopp said he was gonna change in his pajamas and get some blankets, it was getting colder and he always refused to turn on the heater because it's "a waste of energy". Sanji was downstairs in the kitchen making some snacks for them to eat.  
He was paranoid.  
He heard a noise outside but shrugged it off as nothing. It was very quiet, and Usopp was taking a while. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door absolutely scaring the crap out of Sanji, who knew the mail man could be so scary...  
Finally after what seemed like years, Usopp came down, apologizing for taking so long, he was wearing a cutesy bear onesie and carried some blankets with him.   
How is it possible for one man to be this adorable.   
They got comfortable on the couch eating, and watching a cutesy comedy movie.  
Usopp sneezed suddenly, causing Sanji to jump, he's still a bit paranoid. Usopp was quick to notice Sanji's strange behavior, "Hey, are you ok? You've been acting strange since we were at the theater. Is something bugging you?"   
There's no lying to his lover, he could tell a lie from a mile away. How he does it is a damn mystery, but his talent becomes of great use in moments like these. If he's going to embarrass himself, might as well be in the comfort of his own home with the one he loves the most. "I'll tell you- just don't make fun of me ok!" Sanji started pulling away hesitantly from his hold on the younger man.   
"Why would I make fun of you?" Usopp replied whole heartedly.   
Sanji sighed, "Usopp, I told you I wasn't a big fan of scary movies. Not because I find them boring, because I get scared easily by them. And I wasn't going to tell you because, I'm suppose to be tough and brave. I'm not suppose to get scared of stupid things like that." He couldn't help but feel inferior to Usopp who took scary movies like it was nothing.  
"Awww. Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" Usopp hugged Sanji tight, bringing him closer.  
"It's embarrassing."  
"No it's not! It's a natural reaction to that kind of stuff. The only reason I expected you to be ok with watching it was because you never told me anything, you only said you weren't into scary movies. I thought you meant they weren't interesting to you. "  
Sanji's face was pink, he looked down with a flat mouth.   
"I'm sorry I made you watch it. I promise we'll never go out to watch another scary movie again." Usopp gave him a tight squeeze and gave him a peck on the cheek.

You learn something new everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> May this heavenly ship last forever  
> Ive got a ton of fic ideas but not much free time to write them. I'll try my best  
> Thanks for reading even though it's probably bad


End file.
